


Tinkering

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Multi, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Someone is meddling with Poe's stuff, but it turns out that's not a problem.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane/Raven Reyes, Poe Dameron & Raven Reyes, Poe Dameron/Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Poe wasn't sure if he was more hurt that BB-8 hadn't told him that the unfamiliar but exceptionally attractive pair of legs and now ass--not that he was objectifying but that's where the body stopped--emerging from his x-wing was beautiful or that BB-8 hadn't told him that someone was meddling with his x-wing in the first place. He decided that both were appropriate. And the second that BB-8 saw him, the little bot took off. 

"Yeah, you better find something better to do," he called. He took another chance to admire as he got closer and to note that the aforementioned ass was not in a mechanic's uniform that he recognized, at least. "Didn't you mother ever teach you not to go belly deep in other people's birds?" He leaned against the hull, waiting. 

It turned out that the upper body was just as attractive as the lower, and as she climbed down the ladder, Poe was staring at the grease and sweat that was streaked all the way from her cheeks down to her chest. 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare at a woman's tits before you even get her name?"

Poe blinked before remembering to close his mouth and snap himself out of it before getting way too lost in her wide, brown eyes. "No, I mean...yes...well, not her, but...someone...did, actually, and that was incredibly rude, so I apologize. But that doesn't change the face that you're…"

"Yeah, your little jet or whatever." She pursed her lips as she got to the ground. "The little round guy told me you had a fuel line problem. Thought I'd check it out."

Poe rubbed the back of his neck. So, now BB-8 was recruiting random mechanics from delegations who were supposedly from an entirely different galaxy. There was no real way to verify the story, but they'd been peaceful, helped with some of the medical needs, which had gone a long way with Leia. Still, besides the doctor and the guy with the beard who was obviously her side piece, these people weren't really supposed to be mixing in more sensitive parts of the base. 

Yet here she was--this mechanic. He wondered if she'd snuck out on her own or if BB-8 had done it--either was possible. 

"Well?" he asked. 

"Well, what, Flyboy?"

"Did you fix it?"

"Hell, yeah, I fixed it."

He could swear she muttered _I think_ under her breath, but Poe ignored that as he climbed up the ladder to check for himself. Definitely fixed. So, when he slid down the ladder, he leaned toward her and narrowed his eyes. 

"I thought your people weren't from around here. Your tech looks like nothing we've ever seen, but…"

"Look, I'm a mechanic; all this shit is the same under the hood, so you can turn off that macho, suspicious bullshit."

Yeah, Poe liked her. He liked her so much he couldn't really hide it anymore. So, he went ahead and held out his hand as he smiled broadly. "Got a name, Mechanic?"

"Raven. And you must be the infamous Poe Dameron.." She smirked.

"Infamous?"

"Well, if your bots are to be believed." She held up her hand. "There was a weird AI in my head once. It's a super long story, but I think that's why I can understand them. So, don't get all squirrely on me again, okay. I was just starting to like you."

"Raven!" They both turned at the sound of her name, and Poe saw the doctor and beard walking with Leia. 

"Shit," Raven muttered. 

"Your mom?"

"Nope…" He watched her shift her weight and offer a self-deprecating smile as she shrugged. Poe absolutely knew that kind of smile because he'd given it to Leia a thousand times if he'd done it once. 

"Ooh, she's with you and not the beard...or wait, threesome. Gotta be."

"Wow, you are… How did you know that?"

"Leia is going to love this."

"Leia?" She raised her eyebrows. "Are you two…?"

But there wasn't time for him to answer because their trio of respective lovers was within earshot, and Leia was looking at him like this was absolutely his fault and he better fix it before causing some kind of diplomatic incident that she needed to fix. 

“Raven, this is an off limits area. General Organa has…”

Now it was Poe’s turn to smile that smile. “Dr. Griffin…” He just nodded to beard. The guy was hot, and Poe would probably learn his name eventually. “This is on me. My bot, BB-8, learned that Raven is a mechanic, and we can never get enough good mechanics around here. So, I asked her to come look at a problem I’ve been having with my ship—fresh eyes. I know your people aren’t part of our conflict…”

“It’s fine, Commander Dameron. I’m glad Raven could help.”

"I just need to finish up. I'm sure Poe wouldn't mind walking me back, right, Poe?" Raven half smiled as she looked up at him. 

"Right."

Poe could read both the small smile on Leia's lips and the brightness in her eyes, but it was her eyes that excited him more. That spark told him that she saw exactly what he was seeing--a smart, capable woman who also happened to be beautiful, probably great in bed--and she was enjoying watching them squirm a little bit. 

"Straight back, Commander," she said, voice warm even as she was stern. She squeezed Raven's arm. "Thank you for your help, Raven."

They watched the trio walk away--Abby and beard were not bad looking from behind either, but Poe wished Leia had been in trousers instead of a gown--until they were out of sight, and that's when Raven let out a low chuckle. 

"Ooh, she has got you whipped."

"Yeah…" Poe looked wistfully in the direction they'd gone. "It's great." 

But after seeing Abby in the infirmary the day before, he could guess Raven knew exactly how it felt.


End file.
